Absorbing New Friends
by Obiwan1527
Summary: The Legion get a message from a planet called Murgador, asking them for help. Deciding to tick off Cosmic Boy, they go and see a famous scientist from the planet working with the lizards who enslaved the people. Only his niece doesn't know, making her think he is good man. Can the Legion convince the new girl that her uncle is not all he seems? Star BoyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Hello people of Fan Fiction! I am here with a new story! Wow, it's been what? 2 months since I created one? _

_Anyways, about a few months ago, I became a very big fan of an old cartoon TV show called "Legion of Superheroes" In fact, I was shocked it was actually a comic, truly I was. I love the show. Sad to see they didn't create a 3__rd__ season and continuous ones. That was a good show. My favorites has to be Timber Wolf, Chameleon Boy, Phantom Girl, and Superman X. They were pretty awesome. When I went to read some stories on FF, I was shocked to see that they make few stories. Okay, so they made like 400 or more, but that isn't enough for me. _

_So, it is with great honor to present this new LOSH story. As usual, this one is about an OC I have made up in my mind. I don't know why I always do that when creating new stories. I guess I just want to be part of the fun. The first chapter will not introduce her yet. As other LOSH episodes with new characters, we must begin with the LOSH team. So maybe next chapter. _

_I was actually stuck on this OC at first, but funny thing is that I found a Name Generator on Google. Since LOSH members and family members have very non-human names that spell funny, you guys know I had problems. But with this generator, I could create my OC! Plus, I had to use a very unimportant planet from the comics, so don't yell at me if I change/mess up on something. _

_Warning: __I only own my OC and her family members. Another warning is the list of couples I believe in, just in case you guys are not interested.  
1. Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad  
2. Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf  
3. Triplicate Girl and Bouncing Boy  
4. Shrinking Violet and Brainiac 5_

* * *

It's been a year, a year since everything, with Brainiac 5 leaving the Legion to Duo Damsel becoming Triplicate Girl again.

There was also the creation of the new Legion Headquarters. Some of the members were happy with their new home, since they became home sick, but some would miss being around the cruiser all the time. That some was Chameleon Boy, who was ready to fly the battle cruiser. But since the new HQ was created, the Legion started to only use it when flying to other places. Even with an hour of pleading from the orange boy, Cosmic Boy strictly said "no".

With the return of her other part, Duo Damsel, err, I mean 'Triplicate Girl' returned to her original name, clothes, and even self. As Duo Damsel, she was kind of serious about things. But since she is back to normal, she's her perky, funny, and cheerful self, to which Bouncing Boy was happy about. About those two, after a couple of weeks, they went on a couple of dates once in a while. Ever since Triplicate Girl kissed him on the cheek, he's been falling hard on her, same thing with her.

Since we are on the topic of couples, the Legion's most known couple is Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl. It was obvious since day one, but to those who wonder why, here's what happened. On SG's birthday, Lightning Lad planned the whole day trying to create the surprise party. The whole Legion was in on it. At first, she thought everyone was ignoring her, but they were just avoiding her so she didn't read their minds about the party. When the time came, Lightning Lad led a blind Saturn Girl to the lounge, moved to switch on the lights, and everyone yelled 'Happy Birthday!' The party was a smash hit, with the presents and the strawberry birthday cake (courtesy of Timber Wolf). When everyone went to sleep, Lightning Lad took Saturn Girl on a walk through the park of the city. She thanked him for the birthday, and then they confessed their feelings to each other. After they had their first kiss under the moon, they walked back to the HQ, hand-in-hand.

Superman X returned to his time, but every 2 weeks, he would come and visit. Mostly to talk about his era, and sometimes he helped out on missions. Though it was interesting when in the afternoon, Superman X went to Phantom Girl to talk. Timber Wolf started to become suspicious, which went from wordiness to…jealously. One time, after Phantom Girl and Superman X walked down the halls, both strangely (for Kell-El, that is) smiling, Timber Wolf had it when he saw them hug. They had a small brawl, but eventually Phantom Girl cleared the air. She and Kell were just talking about a girl he met in his era, one he just met. Her name was Lorna Lang and she was an intern at the Daily Planet. Kell started to feel funny feelings that he couldn't explain to himself, so he went to PG for help. After that was cleared, Timber Wolf apologized and left, with a small faint red blush on his face. Phantom Girl swore she thought she saw that blush.

Superman also visited at times. He couldn't stay in the 41st Century forever, so he went back to his time, but not before promising he would come and visit. Kell wasn't the only one who had feelings for someone. Clark met a woman named Lois Lane and they're in love. To his surprise, none of his teammates were shocked (He is read about in books in their era, people. They knew this was coming)

But not everyone was happy, certainly not Shrinking Violet. Yes, she was happy the HQ was re-built and the usual visits of both Man of Steel, but she was still un-happy. The Legion wasn't the same without her favorite green skinned nerd.

She really missed Brainy.

Everyone missed that kid, but no more than Shrinking Violet. Even before was he metallic and a robot, she still liked him (not that friendship kind) When he turned into a real boy, she had to admit he was even cuter now. On the day after the defeat of Brainiac 1.0, Superman told everyone that Brainiac 5 was leaving the Legion. Everyone was shocked, including her.

When Brainy was about to walk to a transport away from the planet, SV came running towards him. She tried to convince him to stay, but he refused after what he did to everyone. Even when she told him everyone forgave him, he said it wasn't enough. She finally understood, but she still couldn't help not holding back the tears. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a quick hug. Brainy grew stiff; this was _definitely _a new emotion he must know about. 'Love' he thinks it's called.

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day at the Legion of Superheroes HQ. Superman X was in town in his usual 2 weeks visit, but Superman was back in his dimension, saving the world as usual. Lightning Lad and Saturn Girl were out on a double date with Bouncing Boy and Triplicate Girl. The other Legionnaires were on a mission who knows where. The only ones at HQ were Chameleon Boy, Phantom Girl, Star Boy, Shrinking Violet, and Timber Wolf.

Shrinking Violet was hanging out in the lounge, sitting in an arm chair and reading one of her monthly Science magazines she gets in the mail. Phantom Girl was laying on the floor, flipping through the plasma screen channels with the remote, legs crossed in midair. Chameleon Boy, however, was sitting upside down on the couch, legs hanging from the top edge of the couch, head hanging on the lower edge; arms crossed, and had the most annoyed look on his face.

Shrinking Violet noticed this and giggled, her famous snort added in the end. "Cham, keep still like that and the blood will rush to your head." She said with a smile.

"So what?" Chameleon Boy asked, jumping from his position and planting his feet on the floor. "That's more interesting than waiting for the others to return and doing absolutely nothing, which is something we have been doing for 2 hours." He said, crossing his arms again.

"Hate to admit it, but Cham's right. I am starting to get bored too." Phantom Girl admitted as she stood up, turned off the TV, and placed the remote on the coffee table.

"What do you want me to do, guys? Cosmic Boy ordered us to stay here until everyone returned." Shrinking Violet asked, placing her magazine on the coffee table. "You mean 'Mr. I love to kill the fun of everything'? Oh yes, everyone loves to listen to him." Phantom Girl said sarcastically.

"I just wish there was a mission for us to go on. That way I'm not so bored anymore." Cham said with his arms crossed.

Suddenly, there was a beeping noise coming from the control box of the room. Shrinking Violet jogged over to answer it, with Phantom Girl and Chameleon Boy following behind. "That was scary." Phantom Girl whispered to the orange lad. They saw one of the buttons glowing red and Vi pressed it to stop it. A virtual screen appeared and a woman appeared on the screen, who happened to be the President of the United Planets.

"Mom, why are you calling us? Not that I'm upset, but…why did you call?" Phantom Girl asked with a worried expression. Usually when her mother calls, it's always something about her. Hopefully, it wasn't anything too embarrassing.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not here to talk about you, though you've been ignoring some of my calls." Winema crossed her arms with a grin. "Is it a boy that's more important than your own mother?" Phantom Girl's mouth gaped open and she was about to retort, but her mother asked an even more embarrassing question. "Is it that Timber Wolf?" She asked with a grin. Now Phantom Girl's face was red as a tomato. "Mom!"

"Um…Ms. Wazzo. If there is no rush, could you tell us why you called?" Shrinking Violet interrupted. Tinya turned to the raven head and mouthed "Thanks" which SV nodded in return.

"Of course. Early this morning, I was paying a visit to the United Planet's central radio tower to check their progress. Well, one of the members came across a S.O.S. radio signal from a planet. What's strange is that it was meant for the Legion of Superheroes." She explained. "Listen." She pressed a button from her end of the conversation and suddenly, she faded into a sound wave picture. The message started to play, which made the sound wave go up and down.

"_Hello...Can anyone hear… *static* This is a message from the city 'Gondra', capital of the planet Murgador…*static* My name is Dinda and my people are being enslaved by the… *static* Because of this… my people are slowly dying… *static* Please Legion of Superheroes, we need your… *static*_

"_Hey, you should be at work!"... *static*_

_*SMASH!*_

"I apologize for not getting the full message, but this was the best my team could get out of." She said with a frown. "It's okay, Mom. Thanks for delivering the message." Tinya said with a smile. Winema nodded, pressed another button, and she disappeared with the screen.

"Was that a mission I just heard?" Cham playfully asked, pretending to cup his hear to hear well.

"Even if that was a mission, Cosmic Boy still told us to stay here. We can tell him about Murgador when they get back." Shrinking Violet said with a serious frown. She really didn't want to disobey Cosmic Boy, because one disobedience leads to one 2 hour-long lecture.

"Oh come on, Vi. We should do this, just us. No Cosmic Boy or anyone else." Phantom Girl said with a smile. "Besides, I can't stand it in here any longer. Let's go and be rebellions." She added with her fist raised.

"I don't know guys…" Shrinking Violet said nervously.

Suddenly, something small landed in her cupped hands. She looked down and saw a small orange kitten in her hands, with two orange antennas on top. The kitten looked up and opened his large and most adorable green kitten eyes. "Meow…" The kitten asked in a pleading tone. Shrinking Violet glanced at Phantom Girl and said girl had her hands in a praying motion, having the same look as the kitten.

After what seemed like forever, Shrinking Violet smiled and led out her snorted laugh, including a thumbs up. "Okay, let's do it." She said with a smile.

"Alright!" The kitten yelled and jumped out of SV's hands, morphing back into Chameleon Boy. Phantom Girl's smile grew bigger and she ran to hug Shrinking Violet in thanks, which Vi returned. Chameleon Boy joined and it became a great group hug.

"But…" Shrinking Violet began to say. Phantom Girl and Chameleon released her quickly and groaned in annoyance. They just had her, and now they lost her. "I don't think the 3 of us will just do. We may be outnumbered." She said. Tinya and Cham gave each other a look, not thinking about that. "Plus, everyone is out on a mission or personal business." She added.

Chameleon Boy suddenly got an idea and smiled playfully. "Not everyone…" Then, he turned to Phantom Girl, who looked scared since she was looking at Chameleon Boy's idea face.

* * *

"You know it still shocks me that you're an amazing cook."

Timber Wolf turned to Star Boy and smiled. "It shocks everyone, I know." He said jokingly. Since almost the whole Legion was away, Timber Wolf took this time to make some snacks for the team when they get back. He decided to make some chocolate brownies, since everyone loves his brownies. Star Boy came in, bored out of his mind, and asked if he could help, which Timber Wolf said he could.

"So…you just cook for everyone on the Legion?" Star Boy asked as they waited for the brownies to come out of the oven. "Not for just a specific person?"

"What do you mean a 'specific person'?" Timber Wolf asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe a girl, about my height, long black hair, grey eyes, and happens to be the daughter of a very important person." Star Boy said with a smile. It didn't take Brin long enough to know who Thom was asking about. This gave Timber Wolf an annoyed look and he tried to swipe at Star Boy, who dodged the arm easily.

"Phantom Girl is just a teammate, a friend. Yes, she stands out to the other girls, but that doesn't mean that I like her that special way." Timber Wolf explained calmly. "Uh huh." Star Boy said with a grin as he started to drink his coffee.

"Why are we talking about my love life? What about yours?" Timber Wolf asked with his arms crossed.

"Unlike you, I'm not afraid to talk about my love life. I honestly tried to ask out Dream Girl, but I think she's more into Cosmic Boy." Thom said sadly. It kind of shocked everyone Dream Girl was into Mr. Pompous.

Timber Wolf's annoyed look vanished into a sympathetic look. He felt bad for the guy, so he patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Thom. I know you'll find a girl someday." He said with a smile. Star Boy smiled again and he nodded. "Thanks, Brin. But I don't think a girl would ever date a guy like me." A _bing_ was heard and Timber Wolf walked over to grab some oven mitts. Then, he walked over to the oven and took out the steaming delicious brownies.

"What do you mean? You're an awesome guy." Timber Wolf said as he checked the brownies to see if they made it out alright.

"Well, I haven't been completely honest with you or the Legion about something." Star Boy said as he lowered his hands and placed his hands on the island counter. "Since you're my friend, I feel I can only trust _you_ with this secret."

"When I joined this Legion, I felt like the happiest kid in the world. However, before I joined, I had a problem. At night, I could hear voices in my head. They were total strangers to me and they never stopped coming. At school, the kids thought I was crazy because they always saw me talking to myself, when I was really talking to the voices. I thought joining the Legion would stop them, but they kept coming."

"But I never see you talking to yourself. They must've stopped." Timber Wolf said as he sat on top of one of the counters.

"No. They were only tamed by Brainy, before he left. Every other week, I would go to him for therapy sessions. I don't know what he does, or how he does it, but he stops them for a while. But now that he's gone, I'm afraid for them to come back." Star Boy finally said, but he buried his face in his hands.

Timber Wolf would've said more, but the door opened up. Star Boy shot up, pretending he wasn't becoming depressed. Chameleon Boy, Shrinking Violet, and Phantom Girl all walked in, with smiles on their faces.

"Oh! I smell brownies." Cham said with a smile and in a second, his hand was near the brownies, however…

"Touch those brownies and I'll bite your arm off." Timber Wolf, who had his back turned, said in a scary tone. Not wanting things to get messy, Star Boy grabbed Cham's hand from the brownies.

"You made brownies? Brin, I love it when you make brownies." Phantom Girl said as she walked near to the wolf boy, who was blushing a little.

"Oh no." Star Boy said. "What?" Phantom Girl asked. "Whatever it is, leave me out of it." He said with his arms crossed.

"We don't know what you're talking about, SB." Chameleon Boy said. Strangely, the orange lad placed his shoulders on Star Boy and starting to gently pushing him out of the kitchen. "By the way, Vi and I have to ask you something." He said with Shrinking Violet following behind, shutting the door behind him.

It was now just Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf.

"So, Brin. You made these?" Phantom Girl asked as she hovered over the brownies.

"I believe you heard the threat to Cham when he was doing that?" Timber Wolf asked with his head turned, since his back was facing her.

"Ha! Like you'll bite _my_ arm off." The raven head said, taking a piece and eating it. She admit it again, it was delicious. Brin allowed it only for today, since he didn't want to argue with her again. "Once again, you are an excellent chef, Brin." Phantom Girl commented.

"Complements and eating my food. What do you want, Phantom Girl?" Timber Wolf asked.

Phantom Girl gasped and narrowed her eyebrows. "You sicken me, Timber Wolf. I love your food, in fact, everyone loves your food. Why would that assume I need you for something?" She asked. Brin finally turned around, crossed his arms, and arched an eyebrow, giving her a 'Really?' look.

"Fine. We got a message today from my mom. The radio tower got an S.O.S radio signal from a planet called 'Murgador'. Looks like they're in trouble and they asked for _our _help. We'd be outnumbered if it was just Vi, Cham, and I. So…" Timber Wolf suddenly interrupted her with his clawed hand and a smile.

"Don't worry. I'm in." He said.

"Really?" Phantom Girl asked with widened eyes.

"If it means ticking off Cosmic Boy, then you didn't need to ask." He said with a smile. Phantom Girl squealed and launched herself into Timber Wolf's arms. Said wolf eye's grew wide and he went stiff, with a red blush on his cheeks. Brin was about to return the hug, but sadly, Phantom Girl walked out of his arms and ran to the door. Timber Wolf sighed and followed the raven haired girl out.

The door opened to Shrinking Violet, Star Boy, and Chameleon Boy. The two Legionaries were smiling and Star Boy had a saddened look on his face.

"Did he say 'yes'?" Phantom Girl asked her teammates. "He's all in." Shrinking Violet said with her snorted laugh.

"Then lets head to the ship!" Chameleon Boy said, grabbing the two girls wrists and running with them to the ship. Leaving just the two of them, Timber Wolf and Star Boy gave each other worried glances.

"What did we just walk into?" Star Boy asked.

* * *

_Well guys, there's Chapter 1 of my first Legion of Superheroes story. Honestly, I am very excited for how this story will turn out. _

_I felt like putting Star Boy in because he lacks the fan appreciation. He's in the comics and TV Show, but there's not one story on Fan Fiction that has him. So, he shall play a very big role in my future stories. I read his Wiki page on DC Comics and yes, it is true that he could hear voices in his head. Poor dude, and he did date Dream Girl. But since this will be a Star Boy x OC story, I turned it into a small crush. _

_Want more, give me some reviews and I'll update as soon as I can. Happy Saturday, everyone. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Hello readers! I don't have much to say- oh wait! I do have about 2 things. First off, HAPPY SUMMER, EVERYONE! I know it started a couple of days ago, but this is my first chapter of the summer. So… yeah. _

_Another is my shout outs! It's not much, but I am grateful for these people. _

_Dranzers Inferno:__ I didn't know this story was a diamond in the rough. That's really nice to say, thank you. And high five to you too, fellow Phantom Wolf shipper (Yes, I just said that) *high-fives face* No, I did not just slap you, I high fived your face. :)  
But here's a good question, what does premise mean? You said that it was an 'interesting premise' and I'm like?_

_Another question, did you review twice?_

_Zak Saturday__: Thanks for the review and adding this story to your Favorite list. Nice to know there might be more out there._

_And thank you__ Julianna Tala __for adding this story to your Follow list. I do hope you enjoy it. _

_Oh one more thing, I promise. This chapter might be short or longer, but I am not too sure. So please don't complain if this is too short._

* * *

As the Legion prepare for their new mission, the scene moves on to a planet, far from the United Planets, that orbits a beautiful and brilliant blue-whitish star. This star was a very sacred to the planet that orbits the star; Murgador. No one knows how old the planet is, but all they know that it appeared at the same time the star did. Because of this, the people called this star the Great Star.

Since the creation of this planet, Murgador was a beautiful planet where the people believed in peace and a growing prosperity. There was never any battles with any other planets and crime was very low; a very neutral planet.

This was all because of a family name that was Gondra's (Muragdor's capital city) most known; the Rozzln's. The Rozzln's were a very rich name due to the fact that nearly all the fathers and grandfathers were brilliant scientists. They all made incredible inventions for the city and the planet, helping them both physically and economically.

But all that changed when two sons were born to the near-present Rozzln's. The first born, Lukas Rozzln and the second born, Jovan Rozzln. The first born was born with red-orange hair with blue eyes, while the second born was born with black hair and grey eyes. Lukas was just like his father; smart, handsome (short hair and a well-fit body), a great inventor, and generous to all people of Gondra. He even had a great friendship with the mayor of Gondra. However, Jovan was also handsome (similar to his brother, but he was more lean than Lukas and he had to wear glasses for his poor eye-vision), smart, and a great scientist, but he was greedy and selfish. All he cared about was his money and power.

One year, he shamed his family's name by betting in a space-pod race during the Galactic Games. He bet all of his money that he had in his bank, which was almost billions of dollars.

He begged for forgiveness and help from his brother, hoping that he will share some money on him, but Lukas saw that his brother would only do the same action again and he only cared for himself, so he turn his back on his brother. Jovan had to live in Gondra in poverty, while his brother continued to live in the family's life of paradise. Jovan continued to live on with hatred and jealousy towards Lukas, the brother who left him helpless.

Even as Lukas met a famous actress from New Metropolis named Asuman (beautiful with her blonde hair and green eyes and one of the United Planets best singers), and married to her, Jovan still was alone, living in the cheapest and ugliest houses in all of Gondra, while Lukas and Asuman resided in the Rozzln mansion. Soon, after a few years, he heard that Lukas and Asuman had a child; a daughter that they named Kala Rozzln. She had her father's hair, but she had her mother's eyes. Sadly, she wasn't as smart as her father, but she always entertained her parents by performing her mother's old roles in plays and movies. But for Jovan, no matter how hard he tried to see his new niece, Lukas kept rejecting him, and had the guards escort him out. 3 years later, they had another child; a boy they named Yuri Rozzln. He had his mother's hair, his father's eyes, and the genius-level of his father. Jovan also couldn't see his new nephew.

As years went by, Jovan could no longer take the fact that his brother will always be better and maybe even his nephew in the future. So, he packed his bags and used the little money he found to leave Murgador.

However, when he arrived at the station, he received an old sheet of paper that was written in ink saying _"If you want to see the end of your brother's reign, come meet us at the center of the Orrin desert where the first Gondra mine used to be. Come alone or you will not live to see the Great Star."_

Seeing there was nothing he had to loose, Jovan went to the Orrin desert. Lucky for him, with was just a few miles outside the capital, under a day's trip. The desert made up pretty much the whole planet, but Lukas Rozzln made an invention, long ago, where the city can be under a force field to protect the city from attacks and have fresh green plants and trees. The force field will let in the sun rays and have an automatic system where it would produce rain for the plants. But as always, it was just another stupid invention made by his idiotic brother Jovan thought.

The desert has many pillars of rocks that are as tall as Gondra's skyscrapers. In the far outskirts of the dessert, a large rock wall spreads through all of the dessert, making it difficult for anyone to get out of Gondra. In the center of the wall was the entrance to Gondra's most important resource; the Orrin mines.

Legend has it, that Murgador came to be when a large meteoroid came in contact with the Great Star. The explosion of the impact was so great and powerful, that half of the meteoroid fell apart. Since this lonely piece was began orbiting the star, some of the debris of the star, small fragments of star light, fell from its place to the surface of the meteorite piece. Because of this, the starlight somehow began to grow the meteorite until it was whole enough to become a planet. The starlight even created the dessert, but when they finally made contact to the ground, they buried themselves into the ground until they were hidden. As time went on, the ground was levitated to become the rocky wall that is still spreading the desert. When people and animals were finally created, someone saw a starlight fragment that came from the wall, told more people, and they dug until they were underground. They found starlight fragments upon the wall and found out there energy was enough to power a whole system generator.

Untold years later, when Lukas learned about this, he did more research. He and his team found out that once a year, during the middle of the night, a shower of starlight from the Great Star will fall to the planet and plant themselves in the cave of the rocky wall, because when the old fragments fall, the Great Star uses this time to absorb energy to fill in the void of the old starlight, creating new ones. So, he suggested something to the mayor, and when he agreed, he made a law that when the shower of starlights is over, miners will go to the wall and into the cave where all the new hidden starlights are. They are to retrieve as many as they could find and return them to Gondra so that Lukas and other fellow scientist and harness the energy.

Back to Jovan, he went to the center of the desert (like the note specifically said) and just stood there, waiting. Nothing seemed to happen, so he just sat down on the light-reddish sand and stared at the sky. It wasn't until exactly midnight that the ground below him suddenly divided into two. He immediately fell through the hole and screamed for the thought of not being able to survive the fall. However, something approached him as he fell. He thought he was seeing things, but even when he rubbed his to check, he still saw a large green lizard riding a hover bike towards him.

The lizard looked a lot taller than Jovan, maybe 7 feet tall, with a long green neck and piercing yellow eyes with red iris. The lizard looked like he was wearing a blue armor shirt with black leather pants and a golden weapons belt around its waist. It brought out something from one of the pocket of its pants, a medium-sized gun.

The lizard pulled the trigger and a light blue energy beam shot out towards the falling man. He screamed once again and went to shield his face. But when the beam hit him, he felt it go around his body instead of feeling pain. When he looked about, he stopped and gasped because he stopped falling. He was hovering in the air! He was about to move, but the lizard finally reached him and grabbed him by his left hand. The lizard swung him and Jovan was sat upon the seat behind the lizard, and the blue energy disappeared.

"What in Orrin is happe…?" Jovan began to say, but the lizard silenced him with a hiss and a flick of his tongue. "Be silent or else I will drop you from this height." The lizard said, sounding masculine yet with a fearful voice. Jovan was shocked that the thing could talk, but when he looked down from where he is, and saw he wasn't at a good height to be dropped again, he shut his mouth immediately.

The lizard hissed again and grabbed another object from his belt, which was a black communicator. "Lord Amplos, the Murgadorian is here!" He said. The communicator quickly replied. "Bring him to the Area 25!" Now this made Jovan's skin shudder, for this voice was much deeper, powerful, and demanding than the other lizards, so Jovan knew he would be in deep trouble. He quickly thought that he never should have come!

The lizard quickly accelerated the controls and they quickly zoomed down to the ground and went through a large grey metal double-door that opened up as soon as they approached it. All Jovan could see, as they went on, were grey hallways with large metal doors and very few windows. There were some places where the hallways stopped to make a large room.

What seem to hours to Jovan, when it was only a couple of minutes, they arrived in front a door with two windows on each side. The lizard on the hover bike grabbed Jovan by the collar and roughly placed him on his feet. Then, without a sound or word, the lizard left the man alone in front of the door.

If whoever behind this door, this Lord Amplos was worse than the thing that greeted him at the dessert, then he better pray to heaven that this isn't a trick and that they won't harm him.

"Enter!" He heard a voice yell from the other side of the door, which Jovan immediately recognized as the voice from the communicator, who was Lord Amplos. 'Well, may the Great Star protect me' Jovan prayed before opening the door and entering inside.

It was a nice average room, even with the same metal walls and floors. In the center of the room was a large circular transparent table with matching oval chairs. Above the room was a large crystal chandelier with blue flames lighting the room. Behind the head chair showed a large map of somewhere big. Jovan quickly knew what it was due to the large rectangle-like image in the corner top of the map; the rocky wall of the Orrin dessert. This was a map of the mines, and the square with many thing rectangles represented the underground base he was currently.

"Took a while to map the whole thing. For the Gondra mine is a very large and dark place to be in." The voice said again and Jovan saw someone in the head chair of the table, holding a glass of some drink. Once he came into the light, Jovan gasped at the sight of the lizard. "I should know cause I lost many of my men due to them being too curious." This lizard had the same philology of the other lizard, but this one was very different. He was a few inches taller and his neck and legs were longer. Plus, he had a green tail swaying side to side. The light of the flames could even reflect the scales of his body and his yellow-red eyes. He wore the same uniform as the other, but he also wore a long purple cape and a golden jewelry-like collar that had green gems in the center. Also, he had silver bracelets on his arms.

Jovan gasped in horror and took steps back, fearing for his life. "Y-You... Y-Y-You're just l-like that other o-one..."

"Oh, you must forgive me." The lizard said as he stood up, towering over Jovan, which only made him cower more. "You must be Jovan Rozzln of Murgador. I am Amplos; the warlord of Thargg."

"Thargg?" Jovan asked.

"Am I startling you? Forgive me once again; we can discuss this as we sit." Amplos motioned to the chair near him. Jovan was about to disagree, but arguing with a 7 foot man of a reptilian-race wasn't a good option for him, so he sat down in the chair. Amplos also sat down and grabbed a bottle with the purple drink he was drinking before.

"Thirsty, my good man?" He asked. Jovan noticed his throat was a little dry from all this commotion, so he nodded and took the glass. He was about to take a sip, but he thought the possibility of poison or a chemical to put him into an everlasting sleep. Then again, why would they have to send a note to him?

"Do not worry. If you are thinking I have done something to your drink, I have not. I would never plan on getting rid of a man of great works in the field of science." Amplos said with a small smile.

Believing him, Jovan took a sip. 'My stars! This truly is delicious!' The raven haired man thought and continued to sip down the drink.

"Now, as I was saying, I come from a planet far from your planet; Thargg."

Jovan took one last sip and was finally confident enough to talk to him. "I know about your planet. Almost the entire planet is made up of military installation. Although, I did not know the population was a reptilian-race."

"Yes, my brother's and I were all normal beings once, but our planet began to become sick with chemicals, that it went into everything. The plants, the water supplies, even the air. As we breathed, the toxic air began to mutate us into these monsters. We tried to fix it, but we found no solution. So, we accepted our fate and became soldiers in the military field. We began to serve in small planets with other nearby planets that have no sense in power. Thargg's militia was the greatest in the entire galaxy. However…" Jovan got up and faced the map. "For about a couple of months, we began to lose resources that provided our military machines and even Thargg's expanses. The toxic chemicals are beginning to kill the planet itself. Without the planet, the military will also perish. You see, without our military, there would be no one out there spreading the fear and justice of the law. Crime will begin to rise and other planets will raid Thargg, imprisoning us all." He explained.

Then, he suddenly chuckled. "But luckily for us, we found something that serves just like are now-lost resources, something of great power and energy; your Great Star." The green scaly lizard said as he pointed at the star that stood above the map. "We began to learn of this star and how it was connected to the creation of Murgador. Finally, we found about the showers of its starlights and how they end up in this (He pointed to the rocky wall and the entrance of the mine) mine of yours. They're in there, Jovan, waiting to be picked up and be used for something great." He finished saying with his fist raised.

"But Amplos, they are already being used. The miners of Gondra take the starlight and transport them to the city to be used as its greatest natural resource. It powers our force-field, keeps our plants healthy, and it can even run our electricity."

"Does it now?" Amplos asked as he turned around. "But you see, Jovan, the reason my brothers and I came to your planet was to transport all of the starlights to Thargg, so that it may heal our planet and our military system."

Jovan's eyes widened in shock. If the starlight energy is taken, then Murgador will…

"You cannot do something like this! My planet will also suffer if you take the starlight away from it." He said with a serious frown.

Amplos waved his front claw and made a hiss sound. "Now Jovan, you and I both know you don't really care for this neutral planet. You were, after all, about to leave this place."

That was true, he was going to leave. He could no longer live in poverty. Now Jovan Rozzln was becoming interested in this idea.

"But out of the whole planet to tell this plan, you chose me. Why is that?" Jovan asked.

"Because Jovan Rozzln, you are different from any other Murgadorian. You seek power, like us, but you also seek the riches you once had." Amplos said with another smile.

"How'd you know abo-?"

"See, this makes you different from the others, especially from that well-famous rich scientist. What's his name? Lukas Rozzln I believe."

"…My brother…" This made Jovan begin to ball his fist and his brows narrow in frustration.

"Your brother? Wait, now I see with the last names." Amplos said with a smile. 'This is going better than I expected.' He thought to himself and then he looked at the man. "Is something wrong, Jovan? You seem…" He pauses and then smiled with a hiss. "Ah, I see it now. You envy this man, your brother. But truly he shows you some kindness, yes?"

"Kindness!?" Jovan was now mad and he punched the table, making a small hole and glass fall on the floor. "He won't even let me see my own niece and nephew! He hides my own blood and flesh family from me! ME!" He yelled.

Amplos gasped (with a slight of fakeness in it) at the sentence. "Your own brother wouldn't let you see his children. Well, I see that I was wrong, truly this Lukas Rozzln is an evil man."

"You got that right." Jovan answered dryly.

"I see why you would want to leave this planet. You can't even stand to be on the same home as your brother." Amplos slowly got an idea. "Obviously, this planet has only given you hate, poverty, and pain." Then he added, "Why don't you just… take over it."

Jovan turned to him with a confused look. "Me? I'm just a scientist who has no money and no home. Surely you don't see a man like me taking over a planet like Murgador, let alone Gondra?" He asked the lizard.

"Ah, that's where my plan comes in Jovan." He walked over, placed a claw on his shoulder, and walked him over to the map. "If you and I join forces, and we take all the starlights from the city, it will begin to fall apart. The mayor will no longer have a clue how to run it, and that's when you rise and take control." Amplos explained.

"But Amplos, Gondra has been taking starlights since the creation of Murgadorians. To transport all of that energy will take years!"

"11 by my calculations." Amplos commented with a smile. "But that's fine, because I need you to create something that will be use when a certain time comes."

"What would you need me to build?" He asked.

"I will tell you in time, _if _you agree to join forces with me and my brothers." Amplos turned to the table to pour another drink into his glass. Then, he poured some into Jovan's glass. "Jovan Rozzln, will you help me by taking over this planet and saving mine?" He asked him.

Jovan began to think. This planet did no good to him. He was born with his brother, given money along with his brother, but was rejected help _by _his brother. He lived in poverty while his brother lived in luxury. He was alone while his brother had a wife and 2 children (which he could never hold now and ever) He was laughed at and beaten upon while his brother was praised and loved by everyone.

All of that will become reversed when Jovan Rozzln becomes in charge!

Jovan evilly smiled and grabbed his glass. He raised his glass, followed by Amplos, in toast.

"To riches." Jovan said

"To militia." Amplos said.

"To power!" With a clang of the glasses, a new alliance was formed within the desert of Orrin.

"Now, as a token of my appreciation for this new alliance, I present you with a plan." He walked over and whispered to Jovan. "I will help you see your nephew and niece."

* * *

_11 years later…_

"_Oh my stars!" "We have to try and put it out!" "Not even the hoses can put it out!" "I couldn't find any survivors!" "Where's Yuri!?" "No! Let me go! They're still in there!" "I can save them!" "Come back here, Kala!" _

"_MOM!"_

"_DAD!" _

"I thought we were brothers, Jovan…"

Jovan shot straight up and gasped for breath, dripping in sweat from head to shoulders. He looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep in his office again, head lying down on the desk. He looked out of his window and saw that it was the middle of the night.

'Not again.' Jovan thought and then clutched his head. 'Why are they coming back? Why now?'

A knock was heard at the door of his office. Jovan got up, dusted the dust off his lab coat, and walked over to open it. When he did, he was greeted by one of the Thargg lizard guards.

"Yes?" He asked the guard.

"Mr. Rozzln, sir. Your niece is missing from her room… again." He said with a hiss. Jovan nodded and shut the doors of his office. He muttered a 'Thank you' to the guard and the lizard saluted and then walked back to his post.

* * *

It didn't take long for Jovan to find his niece. Gondra was a big city, and even Jovan got lost at times. Especially since Gondra (No, Murgador itself) was beginning to change… a lot. The sky began to turn grey and dull and the all the animals began to disappear from the planet, either becoming extinct or finding another home. But that didn't stop him from going to the place he knew she would be at.

In the center of Gondra's garden, where the most beautiful flowers stand, was a figure. It was a figure of a young teenaged girl, older than 16. She was very pretty and looked like her body was in good health. She had normal white skin, but she had very long red-orange hair, going all the way to her hips. Her bangs were parted in the middle, like a curtain in a house. She had deep emerald green eyes and black eyebrows. She was wearing what she always wore on a normal day; a pale white top with a matching belt, which had a very thin orange line in the middle that went around the whole belt. Also, an aqua knee-length tight skirt and pale white boots with orange lines at the top. Finally, she wore a pale white hair band with a golden bracelet that her uncle got her for her 14th birthday.

"Kala!" The girl turned and saw a man walking towards her, with a smile on his face.

The girl also smiled and ran over to him. "Uncle Jovan!" Once she was close, she hugged him and he returned it. He chuckled a bit. "You act as if I haven't seen you in a century." He commented.

"Well it feels like that, since we rarely see each other during the day." Kala said with a smile as she pulled away from her uncle. "Want to get away from me, dear uncle?" She asked in with tease.

"The better question would be why you are out of bed?" He retorted back.

Kala suddenly frowned and looked down at the ground. "I've been having the memories again, Uncle Jovan." She said sadly. "They're appearing in my sleep." Then she added, "Most are about that night 11 years ago and some are about the chemical tank and how I…" A tear rolled down her face.

Jovan looked down sadly at his niece. So, it wasn't just him, now his niece is too. He wondered if his nephew is suffering too.

Wanting to check on him, he wrapped an arm around Kala's shoulders. "Come, Kala. You should get some rest. It's nearly sun-rise." Kala looked up to her uncle and smiled, seeing they both needed some sleep. So, she let her uncle lead them back to the house, leaning her head on his chest.

"Uncle Jovan?"

"Yes?"

"I know me and Yuri both asked this a few time; but what really happened to the people of Gondra? Why is the city so empty?" She asked with her eyes half open, trying to stay awake.

Jovan looked down at Kala and frowned. It always pained him to lie to her, but if she was to find out the truth, and she was to look at him differently in a bad way, he would never forgive himself. Lies were never a good thing, but it protected his niece from the pain of the truth.

So, he mustered up a smile and began to rub a hand down Kala's red-orange hair. "I told you both the same thing, and it's the truth, Kala."

"They just went away to help the planet."

* * *

Once they arrived at the large mansion of the once-mayor's house, Kala quickly walked up to her room, wanting to get to her bed quickly. Jovan walked behind her slowly, wanting to check up on his nephew.

The red-orange headed teen finally reached the room she shared with her brother, but when she opened up the door, she silently gasped at the clean made-up bed that was on the opposite side of her bed.

Not again!

She quickly turned and kept the door half open when Jovan got there. "Kala? What in the world are you doing?" He asked her with a confused face. It was like Kala didn't want him to come in, how out of character this is for her.

"Um… sorry Uncle Jovan! But…uh…. Our room is a complete mess! You know how it is with Yuri. The boy is a neat-freak. He'll have a melt-down if you see this ship wreck." Kala said nervously, adding a nervous laugh.

Jovan didn't seem to buy it, but he was way too tired to figure out what his curious and mischievous nephew is doing. "All right… (He suddenly yawned loudly) You win this round. But tell Yuri I want to see him in the morning before I leave." He said groggily.

"Of course. Good night, Uncle Jovan!" Kala said with a smile, then reached up and kissed his cheek. Then she shut the door and quickly walked over to the window.

As if on cue, Kala saw a figure run across the road and over to the bush that was under the window. Kala gave an annoyed at the figure. The figure cupped his mouth and shouted in a whisper "Toss the rope!"

Kala sighed and reached for the rope in the corner of the room. She reeled the long rope down to the figure and he began climbing.

"This is the 5th night this week. Do you know how suspicious Uncle Jovan is becoming, Yuri?" She asked her younger brother, who was standing at shoulder-length compared to his sister. Yuri removed his black jacket and hood, revealing his shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I know, I know." He said as he tried to take something out of his jacket pocket. "But Kala…"

"And do you know how many times I had to cover your butt so you wouldn't get in trouble!?"

"Kala!" Yuri almost yelled, but remembered that their uncle is asleep. "Look at this!" He handed her a sheet of folded paper. Kala unfolded it and looked at it. "It's a map. So what?" She asked and handed it back to Yuri. She went to her drawer, grabbed her pajamas, and went to the bathroom (which was connected to their bedroom) to change.

"It isn't just a map, Kala! It's a map of the Orrin desert! I could tell by the rocky wall and the mine entrance." He said through the bathroom door.

"And?" Kala asked back.

"_And_ I saw one of those lizard-jerks drop it while they were patrolling the city. They must be planning something out there!" He stopped when the door opened and Kala was in her pink top and bottom pajamas. "Look, there's some weird drawing that is drawn under the mines. I think it's an underground base!" Yuri rambled on.

But Kala just turned out the lights and crawled into her bed, turning her back towards him. "It's probably just some work Uncle Jovan is doing with the lizard jerks to help the city get better. And something you shouldn't stick your nose in, Yuri!" She added.

"Kala," Yuri walked over to her bed, but she didn't turn to face him. "I'm your brother; I know your beginning to think something is up. We both began to think that when we saw that Gondra was becoming a less-popular city."

"I told you, Yuri. Uncle Jovan said that-"

"We've heard that same thing for nine years, Kala! Sprock, he's lying to us. I can see it in his eyes when he tells us the story." Yuri said with frustration.

"Yuri…"

"And have you've noticed that the planet is becoming sick and the starlight sources are beginning to disappear?"

"Stop it, Yuri…"

"I bet the lizard-jerks and Uncle Jovan are…"

"SHUT UP AND GO TO SLEEP, YURI!"

Yuri looked wide-eye at his sister, shocked to see that Uncle Jovan didn't just burst in the room. Then, his eyes narrowed in anger. "I see now. You know I'm right, but you just don't wanna believe that."

The blonde boy angrily changed into his pj's and crawled into his bed, while Kala looked down at her mattress, asking herself the question that just made her eyes tears up:

'_What if Yuri's right?'_

* * *

_It's literally 2:30 in the morning, so I have nothing to say besides R&R and Zzzzzzzzzzz_


End file.
